Paul Frees
Paul Frees (1920 - 1986) Prolific voice actor, impressionist, comedian, screenwriter Film Deaths: * The Cyclops'' (1957)' [T''he Cyclops (voice)]: Providing the voice of Duncan Dean Parkin's character, it is fatally wounded when the plane escapes. * ''The Magic Sword'' (1962) [Sir Ulrich of Germany (voice)]: Providing the voice of Leroy Johnson's character, he is killed in a fight with the Ogre (Jack Kosslyn), he is later resurrected (along with all the other knights) by Estelle Winwood's powers. * The Man Called Flinstone (1966) [Rock Slag/Triple X/Green Goose/Bobo/Mario (voice)]: Playing multiple roles, 'Rock Slag' possibly dies from his injuries. 'Triple X' is just a disguise the green goose was wearing. and green goose and 'Bobo' possibly died of starvation along with 'Tanya' (voiced by June Foray) and Ali (voiced by Harvey Korman) when 'Fred Flinstone' (voiced by Alan Reed) and barney rubble (voiced by Mel Blanc) launched them into space. ('Mario' survives the movie.) * ''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) [Dr. Who (voice)]: Providing the voice of Hideyo Amamoto's character he is crushed to death when a piece of equipment pins him against the wall while King Kong sinks the ship. * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979; stop motion) [Winterbolt/Jack Frost/Officer Kelly/Keeper of the Cave (voices)]: Playing multiple roles, 'Winterbolt' changed into a tree when 'Lilly Loraine' (voiced by Ethel Merman) throws her iron guns at Paul's wand to break it. (Paul's other characters survive the movie.) Television Deaths: * Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962; animated) [Fezziwig/Stage Director/Charity Man/Eyepatch Man/Tall Tophat Man (voice)]: Playing multiple roles, 'Fezziwig' dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, some time before the movie begins; he only appears in a vision of the past when the ghost of Christmas past (voiced by Joan Gardner) takes Mr. Magoo (voiced by Jim Backus) back in time, (Paul's other characters survived the movie). * Space Ghost: The Ice Man (1966) [The Ice Man (voice)]: Dies in the explosion caused by Space Ghost (voiced by Gary Owens). * Cricket on the Hearth (1967; animated) [Jeremiah bleak/Money Lender/Uriah caw/dog/strangler/slink/captain/toy elephant/rocking horse]: Playing Multiple roles, 'Uriah caw', 'strangler', and 'slink' got shot by the captain (off-screen), we only heard the shots coming from the ship, (Paul's other characters survived the movie). * '''''Fantastic Four: The Micro World of Dr. Doom (1967) '[''The Thing/King Tok]: Playing double roles, 'King Tok' was exploded along with half of his men when the thing throws their rocket ship. ('the Thing' survives the episode). * ''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968; stop motion)' [''Aaron's father/Ali/Melchior/Gaspar/Balthazar]: Playing multiple roles, 'Aaron's father' was killed by a pair of thieves when they invaded his home, (Paul's other characters survive the movie.) * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970; stop motion)' Meisterburger/Grimsley/Various: Playing Multiple roles, 'Burgermeister Meisterburger' dies (off-screen), his death was revealed by Fred Astaire's narration, (Paul's other characters survived the movie) * 'Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976; stop motion)' [''Eon/Santa Claus/General Ticker/Seventeen (Sev) Seventy Six]: Playing multiple roles, 'Eon' presumably freezes to death (off-screen) (Paul's other characters survived the movie). *'''''The Hobbit (1977;animated) [Bombur/Troll 1]: Troll 1 turns to stone along with the other trolls when Gandalf (voice of John Huston) makes the sun rise, Bombur is stabbed in the chest by a goblin during the Battle of Five Armies, he later dies after talking to Bilbo (voice of Orson Bean). (Bombur survived in the original book) * The Stingiest Man in Town'' (1978; animated)' [''Ghost of Christmas Past/Ghost of Christmas present (Voice)]: Plays ghosts who died a long time ago. * Jack Frost (1979; stop motion) [Father Winter/Kubla Kraus]: Playing a dual role, 'Kubla Kraus' presumably falls to his death when 'Jack Frost' (voiced by Robert Morse) kicks him out of the window, (Father Winter survived the movie). *'''''The Return of the King (1980;animated) [Elrond/Orc]: The Orc jumps to his death from a tower after getting chased away by Samwise (voice of Roddy McDowall), Elrond survives. Category:Actors Category:1920 Births Category:1986 Deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:King Kong cast members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:The Pink Panther cast members